7 Deadly Sins and 7 Heavenly Virtuas
by Kuro Mikami
Summary: bagimana kalau 7 dosa dan 7 kabajikan diperintahkan untuk tinggal di dunia manusia, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. aku tidak hebat dalam membuat summary
1. chapter 1

Yuu : Hi minna~, kali ini aku membuat fanfic vocaloid

Rin : Fanficnya tentang apa?

Yuu : 7 Dosa dan 7 Kebajikan

Rin : Wah~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bikan milik Yuu

 **WARNING! : Alur Gaje, Bahasa tidak baku Dll.**

* * *

7 Deadly sins dan 7 Heavenly virtuas

Pengenalan karakter

* * *

7 Dosa

 _Pride_ (Rin Kagamine) : Memiliki rambut berwarna _Honeyblonde_ , Memakai pita besar dikepalanya, memiliki tubuh yang bisa dibilang dengan 'loli', sangat menyukai buah jeruk, Dan sikapnya yang Sombong dan agak _Tsundere_. Perwakilan dari Dosa kesombongan dan Memiliki kontrak dengan _Akuma_ bernama _Lucifer_.

 _Envy_ (Luka Megurine) : Memiliki rambut berwarna pink panjang, Ia memiliki _Nice body,_ sangat menyukai ikan tuna, dan sikapnya yang iri, Pencemburu dan _Yandere_. Perwakilan dari Dosa iri hati dan memiliki kontrak dengan _Akuma_ bernama _Livithan_.

 _Wrath_ (Gumi) : Memiliki rambut berwarna hijau lumut, Mempunyai _Nice body_ , sangat menyukai sayur wortel, dan sikapnya yang Pemarah, tegas, dan Tsundere. Perwakilan dari Dosa amarah dan memiliki kontrak dengan _akuma_ bernama _Satan_.

 _Sloth_ (Miku Hatsune) : Memiliki rambut berwarna _Teal_ dan diikat _Twintail_ , Sangat menyukai _Negi_ , Dan sikapnya yang suka tidur, pemalas, dan suka Bicara blak-blakan. Perwakilan dari dosa Kemalasan dan memiliki kontrak dengan _Akuma_ bernama _Belphegor_. Dan satu peringatan jika kalian bilang dia dengan kata 'flat' sifatnya akan berubah 180 derajat

 _Greed_ (Kaito) : Memiliki rambut berwarna Biru Laut, Selalu membawa boneka yang mirip miku kemana-mana, sangat menyukai _ice_ _cream_ , Dan sikapnya yang sangat pelit, dan entah kenapa kalau ke miku sikapnya baik, dan _baka_. Perwakilan dari dosa Keserakah dan memiliki kontrak dengan _Akuma_ bernama _Mammon_.

 _Glutony_ (Meiko sakine) : Memiliki rambut berwarna coklat, Ia juga memiliki _nice_ _body_ , Sangat menyukai makanan apa lagi Sake, dan sikapnya yang Rakus, Pemabuk, dan Pembenci orang _hentai_. Perwakilan dari dosa kerakusan dan memiliki kontrak dengan _Akuma_ bernama _Beelzebub_.

 _Lust_ (Gakupo kamui) : Memiliki rambut berwarna ungu panjang dan diikat ponytail, menyukai Terong, _Katana_ , dan Luka(?), dan sikapnya yang _Hentai_ dan _Baka_. Perwakilan dari dosa Hawa nafsu dan memiliki kontrak dengan _Akuma_ bernama _Asmodeus_. dan memiliki kemampuan aneh yaitu mampu melacak bau Luka dalam jarak 35 meter dan sering dipanggil 'banci tamang lawang' oleh yang lainnya

* * *

7 Kebajikan

 _Humility_ (Len kagamine) : Memiliki rambut berwarna _Honeyblonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_ kecil, Memiliki waja _shota_ , Sangat menyukai pisang dan Rin(?), Lawan dari dosa _Pride_ (Rin), dan sikapnya yang Rendah hati. Perwakilan dari kebajikan Kerendahan hati dan memiliki kontrak dengan _Angel_ bernama _Raphael_. dia juga sering dikatain dengan ' _Stalker_ ' oleh kebajikan yang lainnya Karena selalu men _stalker_ Rin.

Kindness (Luki Megurine) : Memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_ pendek, makanan kesukaannya adalah ikan tuna, Lawan dari dosa _Envy_ (Luka) dan sikapnya yang baik hati, polos dan suka menolong. Perwakilan dari kebajikan kebaikan dan memiliki kontrak dengan _Angel_ bernama _Ramiel_.

 _Patience_ (Gumiya/Gumo) : Memiliki rambut berwarna hijau lumut, sangat menyukai wortel, Lawan dari dosa _Wrath_ (Gumi), dan sikapnya yang _kuudere_. Perwakilan dari kebajikan kesabaran dan memiliki kontrak dengan _Angel_ bernama _Azrael_. Dia sering menganggap Gumi sebagai saudara kembar yang sudah lama hilang.

 _Diligance_ (Mikuo hatsune) : memiliki rambut berwarna _Teal_ pendek, penyuka Negi dan bercita-cita membuat patungnya dari negi, Lawan dari dosa _Sloth_ (miku), dan sikap nya yang tegas dan pekerja keras. Pewakilan dari kebajikan Ketertiban dan memiliki kontrak dengan _Angel_ bernama _Gabriel_. Pacar dari kaiko shion

 _Charity_ (Kaiko S.) : Memiliki rambut berwarna biru laut pendek, penyuka _iCe_ _cream_ , Lawan dari dosa _Greed_ (kaito), dan sikapnya yang baik, dan polos. Perwakilan dari kebajikan Charity dan memiliki kontrak dengan Angel bernama _Michael_.

Temperance (Akaito Shion) : Memiliki rambut berwarna merah pendek, penyuka cabe dan _ero_ _hon_ , Lawan dari dosa _Glutonny_ (Meiko), sikapnya yang _Baka_ dan _hentai_. Perwakilan dari kebajikan _Self_ _control_ dan memiliki kontrak dengan _Angel_ bernama _Azrael_. selalu disiksak sama meiko.

 _Chastity_ (Gakuko kamui) : memiliki rambut berwarna ungu panjang dan di _ponytail_ , penyuka terong dan hal-hal lucu, Lawan dari dosa _Lust_ (Gakupo), sikapnya baik dan peka. perwakilan dari kebajikan _Chastity_ dan memiliki kontrak dengan Angel bernama Uriel. menyukai Luki sayangnya luki tidak pernah menyadarinya karena dia tidak peka.

* * *

~Di tempat 7 dosa~

terlihat tujuh orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja besar bulat, "Jadi, kanapa kita harus berkumpul di sini?" kata seorang perempuan berambut _Teal_ -Miku, "Kita mendapat perintah dari Penguasa neraka" jelas seorang pria berambut biru laut -kaito, setelah penjelasan kaito miku pun langsung tidur dengan posisi kepala menunduk kebawah

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya seorang gadis Loli -Rin, "hahahahah Maaf" kata kaito sambil tertawa "Kita diperintahkan untuk tinggal didunia manusia" lanjutnya

"Jadi kita harus pergi kedunia manusia?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut coklat -Meiko yang dihadapannya adalah tumpukan piring, mungkin lebuh tepatnya gunung piring kotor

"Iya, kita akan tinggal disana selama 3-5 tahun" kata kaito yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan terkejut oleh yang lain kecuali miku yang masih saja tidur

"Apa kau serius, kaito?" tanya seorang pria? atau wanita? berambut ungu -gakupo (Gakupo : woy! gue itu cowok tahu) dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kaito

"Jadi dimana kita tinggal, Kaito-san?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pink panjang -Luka yang sedang memegang gunting sakralnya, "Kita akan tinggal di sebuah apartemen dekat dengan sekolah bernama 'VocaUta Gakuen'" jawab kaito sambil melihat kertas yang isi nya peta "dan besok kita harus berangkat" lanjutnya

"APA!"

* * *

~Ditempat 7 kebajikan~

"Apa semuanya sudah hadir?" kata seorang pria berambut _Teal_ -Mikuo dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya, "Kita mendapat perintah dari penguasa _Heaven_ " lanjutnya

"Perintah seperti apa Mikuo-kun?" tanya seorang wanita berambut _Ocean Blue_ pendek -Kaiko, "Hhahaha pasti kita disuruh kedunia manusia" canda seorang pria berambut merah -Akaito "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Akaito?" kata mikuo dengan kagum "Eh? Serius? padahal tadi hanya bercanda" kata akaito dengan kaget

"Udah lanjutin aja" perintah seorang bocah _shota_ -Len (Len : gue bukan shota!), "jadi dimana kita akan tinggal" kata pria berambut hijau lumut -Gumiya

"Apa aku boleh sekamar sama siapa aja?" tanya perempuan berambut ungu panjang -Gakuko

"Berapa lama kita tinggal di dunia manusia?" tanya lelaki berambut Pink pendek -luki

"Satu-satu donk kalo nanya nanti guenya yang bingung" kata mikuo sambil memegang dahinya, "Tehehhe Gomen" kata Luki dan Gakupo "Pertama. Kita akan tinggal disebuah apartemen dekat dengan sekolah bernama 'VocaUta Gakuen', Kedua Kalian bebas memilih sekamar dengan siapa saja karena kamar diapartemennya hanya ada tujuh kamar dan Akan ada tujuh orang lagi yang menyewanya jadi satu kamar dua orang, ketiga Kita kan tinggal disana 3-5 tahun, dan yang terakhir kita akan berangkat besok" kata Mikuo panjang lebar

"APA!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yuu : Akhirnya!

Akaito : kenapa gue jadi orang hentai?!

Yuu : emang itu kebenarannya kan?

Akaito : Ap-

Rin&Len : Please Review ya~


	2. chapter 2

Yuu : Hah~

Kaito : Kau kenapa? (Sambil memakan ice cream)

Yuu : Kaga ada ide

Kaito : tadi aku lihat ada toko ice cream baru mau mampir

Yuu : mau!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Yuu

 **WARNING!: ALUR GAJE, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU DLL.**

7 Deadly Sins and 7 Heavenly Virtuas

Dunia Manusia

7 Dosa

Di sebuah suatu tempat lebih tepatnya wilayah 7 _Deadly Sins_ terdapat Tujuh orang dengan sikap yang berbeda-beda, jika kalian berpikir mereka adalah Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Gumi, Gakupo, dan Luka. Yap kalian benar

"Rin jangan bawa pakaian yang banyak nanti gak muat" Kata seorang pria berambut ungu panjang di _pony_ tail sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya

"Diam kau _Pedofil_ , _Lolicon_ , _Hentai_ , Mesum, Anjing pelacaknya luka!" Balas gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Rin "Om Gakupo juga banyak bawa buku yang gak senonoh" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk koper yang dipegang oleh pria yang tadi disebut dengan nama Gakupo

"Kau tahu dari mana? padahal aku udah menyem- Ups!" Kata Gakupo sambil membungkam mulutnya sebelum membuka aibnya lebih banyak "Luka-sama ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" Lanjutnya sambil menengok kebelakangnya yang ternyata ada bidadarinya

"Dasar **_HENTAI_** " Kata orang yang dipanggil Luka sambil menekan kata Hentai dan sambil memberikan tatapan jijik ke Gakupo

"Sudah! Omong-omong Miku-chan sudah siap?" kata pria berambut biru yang sedang memegang ice cream

"Iya, apa Kaito-kun sudah...Zzzz" kata seorang perempuan berambut teal yang dipanggil miku dan langsung kembali tidur dengan posisi berdiri

"Miku-chan jangan tidur disitu, kalo mau tiduran tidurnya di pangkuan aku donk~" kata pria berambut bitu -kaito yang meniru gaya bicaranya banci kaleng taman lawang, lalu ia membopong Miku ala _bride style_

"Bakaito boleh aku bawa makanan yang banyak dan cemilan yang banyak?" tanya wanita berambut coklat pendek yang sedang makan keripik kentang yang keberapa kalinya

"Gak boleh! nanti disana juga banyak makanan kok meiko, tapi jangan gunakan uangku ya" kata Kaito dengan tegas tapi pelit

" Desar pelit!, koruptor!, _maniac_ _ice_ _cream_ " kata Meiko sambil memancungkan bibirnya

"DIAM!" teriak wanita berambut hijau lumut, "kenapa kalian terus yang bicara, sementara aku diem aja!" lanjutnya dengan agak sedikit mengecilkan suaranya dari yang tadi

'EHHH?!' pikir mereka sambil sweetdrop "maafkan kami gumi" kata meraka bersamaan dengan pose sujud termasuk rin

"Baguslah kalau kalian mengerti" kata wanita berambut hijau lumut yang dipanggil gumi sambil mengalihkan pandangannnya

Kemudian mereka mengikuti arah pandangan Gumi dan mereka melihat yang tidak lain adalah anak buah mereka yang sedang mengemas pakaian mereka

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Gumi langsung pada intinya pada anak buahnya yang adalah _Violence_ atau kita sebut saja Yuuma

"Gumi- _aneki_ kami semua akan ikut kalian" kata Yuuma dengan bangganya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh rekannya

"Emang kalian ada tugas atau ada misi dari sang penguasa?" tanya Rin dengan pose ala ratu sambil menunjuk salah satu anak buahnya yaitu lily

"Nggak ada, dari pada kita bicara disini ayo kita masuk ke bus dan cepet sampai dan ayo kita lakukan *piiiip* dan *piiip* _ne_ Rin- _chan_ ~" kata lily yang diakhiri dengan omongan hal-hal mesum

"Ayolah lily kau bukan lagi anak buahku jadi berhentilah berbicara hal-hal mesum" kata Gakupo yang tidak terima Rin yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya dilecehkan oleh mantan anak buahnya yang sekarang menjadi anak buahnya Rin

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK UNTUK MENYEBUTKU MESUM!!!" Teriak lily dengan sangat sangat keras sampai gendang telinga Gakupo serasa mau pecah

"lily benar Gakupo kau adalah orang termesum yang ada didunia ini" kata Luka yang menyetujui perkataan lily sambil menunjuk Gakupo dengan pandangan jijik

"Luka- _sama made_ ~"

"Kalian nggak boleh ikut, kalau ada tugas atau misi yang sangat penting kalian boleh datang" kata Kaito yang masih membopong miku ala _bride style_

"Baiklah~"

7 kebajikan

"Len kenapa kau membawa banyak sekali koper?" tanya pria berambut hijau lumut sambil memakan permen lolipop yang cuma ada di wilayah kebajikan

"Aku tidak membawa banyak baju kok Gumiya" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Len yang memasang wajah sok _ikemen_ nya "aku hanya membawa satu koper buat baju dan dua koper yang berisikan foto Rin-chan yang sedang tidur dan bla bla bla"

"Kau sungguh suka sama Rin" kata Gumiya yang sangat sabar mendengar perkataan Len yang panjang lebar

"Kau panggil Rin-chan apa!?"

"Rin?"

"Kenapa kau panggil Rin-chan hanya dengan Rin?"

"U-um... Hehehh"

"'Hhehe' _janai daro_?!"

"Sudah Len kita harus cepat berangkat" kata wanita berambut biru nan cantik

"Tapi Kaiko aku ingin juga memanggil Rin-chan tanpa embel-embelan chan" kata Len sambil menunjukan wajah sedih yang menurut para _shotacon_ sangat imut

"Mikuo-kun sudah siap?" kata Kaiko sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tatapan sedihnya Len, apakah Kaiko adalah shotacon "percuma Len hatiku hanya milik Mikuo-kun seorang" lanjutnya sambil menatap pemuda berambut toska yang dari tadi dipanggil Mikuo oleh Kaiko, sedangkan Len hanya hanya menyumpahi Kaiko dan Mikuo seperti ini "Dasar couple _shine_!"

"Len! jangan buang-buang waktu cepat kemasi pakaianmu!" Perintah Mikuo sambil meninggikan nada suaranya

"Len apakah kau tau?, kemarin aku melihat Gumiya dan Rin-san pergi berduaan loh" kata pria berambut pink pendek yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"Apa yang jau katakan Luki?" Tanya Len kepada pria berambut pink pendek yang dipanggil Luki

"Aku juga melihatnya" kata wanita berambut ungu ber _ponytail_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Luki

"kalau nggak percaya tanya saja ke Akaito" kata lurki sambil menyerahkan permen gagang yang warna-warni

"mmh... Baiklah!, sekarang si _hentai_ itu ada dimana?" tanya Len yang tidak mengetahui kalau dibelakangnya ada mahkluk _hentai_ yang mengeluarkan aura hitam, kita panggil saja hen-Akaito (Akaito : tadi kau mau bilang _hentai_ kan!, kan!)

"Akaito!, apa benar Rin-chan pergi dengan Gumiya kemarin?"

"Benar sekali"

"Kalian berempat cepet naik ke bus!" teriak Mikuo dari dalam bus

" _Ha'i_ ~"

TBC

Yuu : akhirnya selesai

Akaito : kenapa hanya aku yang dialognya sedikit

Yuu : maaf gue hampir lupa buat munculin loe, Miku aja yang dialognya sedikit nggak protes

Akaito : karena dia selalu tidur!

KaitoMiku : please klik Fav dan reviewnya, _Arigatou_


End file.
